


I'm coming home to you

by HopeIsEverything94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, i think thats it, like really fluffy, mostly at the end though, uhm lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is mad and Harry just doesn't know why. Slowly but surely Harry figures it out and wants to make it up with Louis. Easier said than done. Louis sends Harry back to the doghouse and then Harry finds himself a nice surprise in the hallways. </p>
<p>Jesus Christ, I'm bad at summaries. Just please check it out. Pretty please with a Niall on top????</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ( This is Love) got so many more recognition than I though it would. Like, oh my god I was shocked anyways. I'm still working on the second chapter of it but I'm not a very good smut writer. Anyone willing to help me out?   
> So when I paused that fic this got into my head and it kept bugging me so here it is. I hope you guys like it and please let me know...xx

The doorway to the hotel room slowly opens and the first thing that peaks in is a head full of curly hair followed by a pair of green eyes that instantly lock with the blue ones of the boy sitting on the couch. Harry walks in and leans against the closed door. Both boys stare at each other for a while when Louis raises his eyebrows and says:

“Well?”

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking for almost two hours now. And I even asked the boys if they knew….”

“And?”

“And I can genuinely say that I have no idea why you’re so mad at me and why I should apologize. But if you want me to I’ll apologize anyway, because you haven’t been talking me for hours and I can’t stand it.”   
Harry quickly lets out, because lets face it. He’s a bit codependent when it comes to Louis and he needs his attention right this instant.

“You can’t just apologize when you don’t even know what for and I wouldn’t accept it anyhow. So, get out ,because it looks like you’re going to have to let those wheels in your head turn a bit harder. And if you didn’t get the hint yet, you’re not spending the night with me.”

Harry just looks at Louis like he’s seeing a ghost. He can’t be serious? They finally have a room together and no obligations the next day. The plan was to stay in bed the whole day, cuddling and what not. He honestly doesn’t know what has gotten into Louis. He was perfectly fine when they woke up and happy when they were at the signing. It all went downhill when they got to their hotel. But he doesn’t know what happened in that short period of time. Harry gets pulled back to reality by Louis’ voice.

“Are you just going to stand there like a statue? The sooner you realize what you did the sooner you can get back to bed with me.”

“And where am I supposed to stay?”

“That is not really my concern. You have three other rooms you can choose from and enough money to get a new one for yourself. See ya.”

With that being said the older lad turns around, walks to the bedroom and closes the door. Harry just stands there for a few minutes before turning around and heading to Niall's room where the other three boys have gathered to have a gamenight.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you still have no idea?"   
Niall is the first to reply after Harry told them the story of what just happened between him and Louis. The two boys look at Harry with an incredulous look on their face.

"No absolutely none. And he wont even give me a little hint or something."

The next one to speak up is Liam, who says: "Well what happened between us leaving the hotel and us returning?"

"Don't you think I thought of that? I honestly have no idea. All we did was go to that signing at the mall and that's it."

Both Niall and Liam narrow their eyes to think of something useful to say. Eventually Liam is the one to break the silence:

"Well, maybe something happened at the signing. What did you do?"

"I DONT KNOW! Seriously you guys, I wouldn't be here if I knew. Wait, maybe Zayn knows. Where is he?"

"He's smoking out on the balcony."

"Thanks Li. I'm going to ask him, he was the one sitting on my other side so he's most likely to know if I did something. Goodnight lads."

The boys each say their goodbye to Harry before he slides open the door to the balcony. Zayn instantly turns around to the sound and arches his eyebrow at Harry before saying:

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Louis? You know, free day tomorrow and all that."

The green-eyed boy rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh.  
"Please don't remind me."

"So, I take it loverboy is still mad?"

"YES! And I've tried telling him that I'd be happy to apologize but he wont accept it unless I know what I'm apologizing for and I don't know what I should apologize for. Help me out, mate."

Zayn just looks at him for a minute before slowly putting out his cigarette in the ashtray, he then walks slowly towards Harry and slaps him across the back of his head.   
"OW, what the bloody hell has gotten into you." 

The tall boy yells before putting both of his hands on his head and glaring at Zayn. 

"God, Harry. You are so daft it's infuriating."

"What? What did I do now?"  
"Seriously? You can't possibly be asking me this."

"Zayn, for the love of all that's good just tell me what I did so I can make it up with Louis."

"The signing, remember what you did?"

"NO I DO NOT."

"That guy, the blond one? The one you were checking out the whole time and who then proceeded to ask you for your number and you said no, then he asked for a hug and a kiss and you gave it."

"He cant possibly be mad about that? We do it all the time! And I was not checking him out."

"Oh you were and besides thats not the whole reason why he's so pissed it's also because of what you said to him afterwards."

"All I said was: This is the best hug and best kiss I've ever had."

"As if that wasn't bad enough you added something else. Think about it."

" Afterwards?" Harry's face falls when realisation dawns on him. "Wait....You don't mean- ? When I said that I may turn to blondes?...I was joking, I didn't mean that. Louis knows that..."

" Does he really? Apparently he doesn't. I mean me and the guys know you basically worship Louis and everything he does, but maybe he himself doesn't." 

"We've been together for four years Zayn. He would have to know how much he means to me."

"Don't tell me. I just said that I knew. Maybe he needs reminding. "

Harry just shakes his head a few times then says:

"I have to go. Thanks Zayn, I owe you big time." 

Zayn just makes a hand gesture that basically means go.

Harry runs across the living room, almost knocking over the tv, leaving Liam and Niall yelling after him. He doesn't give them attention though. All he wants now is to make things right with Louis and then go to bed. He basically flies into their shared room making enough noise to let Louis know that he's back. It works, seeing as the door to the bedroom opens and Louis walks out wearing nothing but his briefs and one of Harry's shirt. 

Again all they do at first is stare. Harry's thinking about all the things he should say as first. He knows he has to be careful because Louis still looks kind of pissed and Harry does not want to set him off even more. But being who he is he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind:

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Wrong! Wrong! Harry thinks when Louis' expression changes quickly into a not so pleasant sight. The younger boy internally scolds himself for being so blunt but before he can justify himself Louis has already started:

“I’M being ridiculous? You haven’t seen ridiculous yet, Curly.”

“Could you just calm down a sec and let me speak.”

“Oh now you want to speak? So you’ve figured it out?”

“Honestly, I have no idea why you're mad. I wasnt even aware that I was doing something wrong.”

“You weren't even aw-. That just makes it worse. It means that you can't even control your flirting. How the hell am I supposed to live with that.”

“Lou, please. It was just a harmless thing I said. And besides that guy, as well as the whole world, knows that the only one I want is you. Its been that way for four years now and it will stay like this for an infite amount of years.”

Louis' blue eyes soften at that, he loses every single trace of anger on his face and he is left staring at Harry. Harry just stares back and then Louis takes a few steps back before whispering:

“I just…I need to be alone for a while, please.”

Just when the shorter boy’s hand touches the doorhandle Harry speaks up:

“Lou, please? I’m so so very sorry.”

“I know, Haz. Just, please give me this.”

Louis says, looking at Harry with large, pleading eyes. The boy just swallows down his words and nods. With that Louis turns around and walks back into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well there’s not much I can do to make the couch more comfy, sorry.”

Liam says while throwing the last pillow on it. Harry lies down and stares blankly at the ceiling while responding.

“It’s okay Li, really.Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“It’s no problem Harry. Just get a good rest and then tomorrow you can go and work it out with your boyfriend.”

“Yes, I hope so.”

“Goodnight, sleep well.”

“Yeah you too.”

Liam turns off the lights and steps into his own bedroom, leaving Harry alone in the dark. He hasn’t slept alone in what feels like forever. To be more specific it has been over a year since he slept alone. Ever since he and Louis came out they’ve spend every waking and sleeping hour together. Feeling like they have some catching up to do.   
Harry tosses and turns for a while before checking the time to see that not even an hour has passed. He looks around for a while before pushing off the blanket and standing up while mumbling to himself:

“This is crazy.”

He tiptoes to the door and slowly opens it, being as quiet as he can as to not wake Liam up. After closing the door behind him he looks around the empty corridors. He starts walking towards his and Louis’ room as fast as he can. When he rounds the corner he bumps into someone who stumbles back. Harry immediately starts apologizing: 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No that’s okay I wasn’t looking either.”

The other says before walking past Harry. The green-eyed boy falls silent, because that voice. He knows it. He turns around.

“Louis?”

The shorter boy turns back with wide eyes and just opens and closes his mouth for a while before saying: 

“Harry? What are you doing walking around in the corridors?”

“I could ask you the same.” Harry says, looking at Louis with a knowing smirk. 

“Well I...Uhm....I-I was just wanted to go to the lobby to ask the receptionist something.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s weird, because the elevators are in the other direction.”

“Oh. I did not know that. Thanks for the information.”

He walks back in the direction he came from when Harry grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to his chest. They’re close. Really close. Chests are touching and Louis is looking up to look at Harry. The tan boy automatically wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. The boys stay completely silent when Harry leans down to rest his forehead against Louis’. Then he whispers:

“You were coming to get me, weren’t you?”

“No I was not. I told you I was going to the lo-”. 

Louis stops talking when Harry raises his hand to cup his cheek and runs his thumb against his cheekbones. They both tilt their heads to the side and close the distance between their lips. When their lips connect Louis lets out a small, content sigh and tightens his arms around Harry’s waist. It’s a small kiss. No tongues, no roaming hands. Just lips touching each other full of love. When they separate after a few seconds Louis admits in a whisper: 

“You were right, you know. I was coming to get you. I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Harry chuckles at this before replying: 

“I was coming to beg you if I could sleep with you, cause I couldn’t sleep without you either.”

“We’re pathetic.”

“I think you mean adorable.”

As a reply Louis stands up on his toes to peck Harry on the lips. Then he releases Harry’s waist to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him close. In turn Harry’s arm go around Louis’ waist to hold him even closer. The curly haired boy buries his face in Louis’ neck and mumbles: 

“I really am sorry, you know. I never intended to hurt you, I would never hurt you.”

Louis kisses Harry’s hair before saying: 

“I know, love. I may have overreacted a bit. I was just being an insecure twat.” 

“You should never feel insecure Lou. You’re perfect.”

Louis pulls back a bit to look Harry in the eyes. He cups the pale cheeks and says: 

“You have no idea how much I love you, you silly boy.” 

Before Harry is able to say something back Louis is already kissing him slowly and passionate. When they part they’re both a bit out of breath and Harry says: 

“I love you so so much.” 

Louis smiles at that. A full blown smile showing off his perfect white teeth and those crinkles by his eyes Harry wouldn’t trade for all the money in the world. 

“Let’s go back to our bed.”

“Yes please.”


End file.
